L'histoire d'une vie
by Kagome-Itami
Summary: Genesis Rapsodos et son meilleur ami trouvent par hasard la fille de Jenova. Nous allons donc suivre l'histoire d'Olivia.


PROLOGUE

13 Novembre :

Aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire mon père m'a offert ce journal. Je m'appelle Genesis Rhapsodos, j'ai sept ans. Je vis à Banora, un petit village réputé pour ces pommes violettes (qui ont vraiment bon goût). Je vis seul avec mon père qui est le maire du village, dans une grande maison à l'écart des autres. J'ai d'ailleurs un arbre à pomme pour moi tout seul ! Quand je serais plus grand j'en ferais du jus. Angeal, mon meilleur ami et moi rêvons d'entrer dans la Shinra en tant que membre de corps armé : Le Soldat.

Aujourd'hui quelque chose de vraimentétrange s'est passé !

J'étais sur la place du village avec Angeal. On parlait de l'avenir, de comment ça serait d'être Soldat, quand on a vu une étoile enflammée s'écraser avec un grand bruit tout près de mon arbre à pomme. On à couru, soucieux pour l'arbre, et en même temps curieux de voir une météorite.

Arrivé devant le cratère formé par l'objet tombé du ciel, Angeal se pinça.

La « chose », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, n'était pas une pierre, mais un bébé à la peau bleue et aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, d'à peu près quatre ans, et... nu.

De plus, non seulement l'arbre n'avait pas été touché, mais le bébé avait un de ses fruits violet dans les mains. Il le mordit pour en extraire le jus.

Je m'approchais de cette apparition étonnante et pris le bébé dans mes bras qui instantanément changea de couleur de peau : il devint de notre couleur.

Je décidai de le rentrer à la maison pour la montrer à mon père. Quand il le vit, il commença par regarder le sexe de l'enfant, et il s'avéra que cet adorable bébé était en fait une adorable petite fille. Mon père nous conseilla alors de la faire manger sans oublier de l'habiller. Je l'emmenai donc à la cuisine, après l'avoir habillé, toujours suivit par Angeal. Je sortis un biberon du placard au dessus de l'évier et le remplis de lait que je donnai à la petite. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Sa réaction brutale nous fait sursauter, autant Angeal que moi : à peine le liquide avait touchée sa langue qu'elle jeta le biberon et recracha tout le lait qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Angeal se chargea de ramasser le biberon et de nettoyer le lait par terre, tandis que moi j'essuyais la bouche de la petite. Après cet incident, j'essayais de lui faire manger autre chose mais, ou elle n'aimait pas, ou elle s'étouffait avec (quand c'était consistant).

Ce n'est qu'environ trente minutes plus tard qu'Angeal trouva la solution. Il m'en fit part, et j'allais donc cueillir quelques pommes de Banora pour en faire du jus, que je lui donnais après m'être assuré que ce n'était pas trop chaud pour elle.

Elle le but sans éprouver le moindre dégoût. Au contraire, elle semblait aimer ça. Elle était vraiment mignonne à voir : elle nous regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et innocents, son biberon dans la bouche. Il fallut aussi lui trouver un nom : Olivia.

Quand je lui en fis part, elle lâcha sa nourriture et applaudit avec un beau sourire. Angeal nous présenta et elle répéta nos noms tour à tour.

- Angal ... Ginisis...

Je la pris dans mes bras, et retournai voir mon père pour lui dire son nom et lui demander si on pouvait la garder mais au moment où nous arrivions au salon, il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Je compris qu'ils parlaient de la petite.

Je me cachais donc avec Angeal qui fit comprendre à Olivia qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Elle avait l'air de très bien comprendre ce que nous lui disions.

Pendant qu'Angeal et moi essayions d'écouter ce que disait mon père, Olivia prit une mèche de mes cheveux et commença à la mâchouiller. Il se passa une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que mon père ne raccroche. Tout ce qu'on avait put entendre d'intéressant se résumait à deux phrases :

« - Oui, elle lui ressemble. » et « - Bien, je vous l'emmène sur le champ.»

J'échangeais alors un regard avec Angeal et il devint clair pour nous qu'il était primordial de s'éclipser avant que mon père ne nous remarque et ce, en silence.

Nous avions presque réussi à sortir quand mon père nous appella. Nous échangèrent un regard, Angeal et moi. Puis je m'avancais d'un pas résolu vers mon père. Je n'eus pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il me coupa la parole.

- Genesis donne moi la gamine, je dois l'emmener quelque part.

-Papa ! M'exclamais-je. Elle à un nom. Elle s'appelle Olivia et... où vas-tu l'emmener ?

-Voir des gens ...

-C'est à dire ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Donne-la-moi, dit-il en tendant les bras pour la prendre.

-Non !

Je fis deux ou trois pas en arrière.

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas tu ne deviendras jamais un soldat ! Trancha mon père d'un ton cassant.

Horrifié, je lui donnais Olivia. Elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux verts. Elle avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre du tout. Angeal lui assura que tout se passerait bien, ce qui parut la rassurer un peu.

Mon père l'emmèna jusqu'à la voiture et l'installa dans un siège auto qui il y a encore quelques années m'appartenais. Puis il s'assit à l'avant de la voiture.

Au moment ou il boucla sa ceinture, Olivia se mit à pleurer. Quelque chose, qui nous échappait, ne lui plaisait pas. Mon père fit tout se qu'il put pour la calmer, en vain. Finalement il nous autorisa, Angeal et moi, à venir avec lui pour calmer Olivia. Le voyage se passa bien. Olivia resta calme. Il me sembla qu'elle était contente de notre présence.

Arrivé devant un grand bâtiment, mon père arrêta la voiture et prit Olivia dans ses bras. Angeal et moi sommes sorti à notre tour, puis avons suivi mon père qui se dirigeait vers les portes du bâtiment.

Angeal me tapota l'épaule. Je m'arrêtais.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde Genesis.

Il me montra un emblème rouge que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.

Mon père nous avait emmené jusqu'à la Shinra Compagny. Nous avons donc pénétré dans ce bâtiment qui serait peut-être un jour, nous l'espérions, notre lieu de travail.

Mon père marcha sans s'arrêter, avec l'assurance de ceux qui savent où ils vont. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche et quelques étages, il s'arrêta devant une porte à laquelle il frappa. Une voix lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit en nous ordonnant de l'attendre à la porte.

Angeal et moi avons attendu ce qui nous sembla une éternité. Puis mon père finit par sortir avec un homme qui tenait Olivia dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air de bien l'aimer ; elle gazouillait des mots que personne ne semblait comprendre mais l'homme lui répondait par des « oui », des « si tu veux » ou des « d'accord » tout en souriant.

Olivia prononça le mot « maman » et l'homme lui répondit qu'il l'y emmenait. Elle sourit, puis me tendit les bras en prononçant mon prénom quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence.

L'homme me la donna et nous demanda de le suivre. Il nous fit traverser de nombreux couloirs et descendre quelques étages en discutant avec mon père à voix assez basse pour que ni Angeal ni moi ne puissions l'entendre. Et pendant tout le voyage, Olivia entreprit de me faire comprendre avec ses mots de bébé qu'elle allait voir sa mère.

L'homme nous fit entrer dans un laboratoire ou se trouvait plusieurs scientifiques. Il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux en l'appelant Hojo et lui chuchota quelque chose. Le scientifique nous emmena dans une salle située à l'opposé de notre position. Mais Angeal et moi ne pûmes pas passer la porte.

Après un moment d'attente, je m'impatientais. Je poussais discrètement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle interdite. Angeal vint discrètement me rejoindre.

C'était une petite salle, pas très éclairée. Le scientifique se trouvait à coté d'un grand tube placé à la verticale, tandis mon père et un autre homme se trouvaient de l'autre coté. Olivia, elle, était par terre, campée sur ses petites jambes, le front posé contre le bocal. Dans le tube de verre se trouvait un être du même bleu qu'Olivia au moment où je l'avais trouvée. Ses cheveux étaient blanc et il ne portait pas de vêtements ; aussi est-il facile de remarquer que l'être dans le bocal était une femme. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sur sa tête était fixé un gros bloc sur lequel était gravé son nom : Jenova.

Alors c'était elle la mère d'Olivia ? Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! En plus, Olivia était gentille alors que d'après ce que je sais, ce n'était pas le cas du "fléau tombé du ciel", Jenova. Et puis... on ne choisit pas sa famille. Olivia ne serait jamais comme sa mère !

Jenova ouvrit les yeux quand Olivia l'appela.

Je crus voir un léger sourire éclairer le visage de Jenova. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, Olivia traversa le bocal, et s'installa dans les bras de sa mère. Instantanément, elle redevint bleue.

Elles restèrent un moment toutes les deux à...parler me sembla t-il. Puis Jenova porta sa progéniture à son sein et la nourrit. Finalement, Olivia sortit du bocal, reprenant notre couleur de peau. Je me dépêchais de fermer la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et fit semblant de me plonger dans une discussion avec Angeal.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Olivia se jeta sur moi. Je la pris dans mes bras avec un grand sourire et remarquais une goutte de liquide violet sur la commissure de sa lèvre. Je lui essuyais doucement. La texture me rappelait quelques chose. Je le sentis. Je fut surpris de constater qu'il avait la même odeur que les pommes de Banora, et plus encore après avoir discrètement porté mon doigt à mes lèvres. Il en avait également le goût.

A la fin de la journée, on a du partir sans emmener Olivia. Elle a couru derrière la voiture en pleurant et m'appelant, puis elle tomba, la voiture prit un virage et je ne la vis plus.

….

Aujourd'hui ça fait treize ans jour pour jour depuis le jour où j'ai trouvé Olivia. Et je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Angeal et moi avons enfin réussi à entrer dans les rangs des membres du Soldat de la Shinra Compagny.

Et en ce 13 Novembre, nous étions en route vers notre futur lieu de travail. Sur le chemin que nous faisions à pied, nous discutions beaucoup, et Angeal et moi furent vite rejoins par un jeune homme de grande taille aux long cheveux blanc et aux yeux vert.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il me faisait en quelque sorte penser à Olivia. Il avait un petit je-ne sais-quoi qui lui ressemblait.

Quand j'en fis part à Angeal pendant la pause, il se moqua de moi en me demandant si le petit je-ne-sais-quoi n'étaient pas ses cheveux et ses yeux. Nous rigolions donc de bon cœur tout les deux. Comme je commençais à avoir soif, je sortis de mon sac une bouteille de jus de pomme violette. J'en bus quelques gorgées et en proposa à Angeal qui accepta volontiers. Quand il me rendit la bouteille, je me levais et m'approcha de l'homme qui était avec nous :

- Salut, je m'appelle Genesis, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Sephiroth, se contenta t-il de répondre en me regardant comme si je le dérangeais dans une tache importante.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis je lui proposais du jus de pomme en lui précisant que c'était moi qui l'avait confectionné et qu'il avait remporté plusieurs prix. Il accepta, et en but quelques gorgées.

A partir de ce moment là, Sephiroth resta avec nous en se montrant un peu moins froid qu'avant. Quand Angeal et moi en vinrent à parler d'Olivia, Sephiroth voulut savoir qui elle était. Je lui expliquais que c'était une fille que j'avais retrouvée près de chez moi il y a 13 ans. Et que la Shinra l'avait gardé avec elle pour des raisons que je ne connaissais pas bien mais sûrement scientifiques. Il me fit remarquer que j'avais peu de chance de la reconnaître car en 13 ans les gens changent. C'est alors qu'avec un sourire aux lèvres, j'avouai que je lui avais donné une boucle d'oreille identique à celle que je portais. Sauf que je lui en avais fait un pendentif.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand nous arrivâmes à la Shinra Compagny, je la cherchais partout du regard, mais il me fut impossible de la trouver.

La journée fut bien remplie. C'est donc fatigué que je rejoignis la chambre que je partageais avec Angeal et Sephiroth dans le dortoir de la Shinra.

….

Aujourd'hui cela fait presque trois mois que j'ai intégré la Shinra, avec Angeal et Sephiroth qui ne nous quitte plus. Je dois avouer que nous formions un trio de choc. Mais une chose m'inquiétait : Après trois mois, je n'avais toujours pas vu Olivia.

Il est vrai que nous étions en mission, et donc pas toujours là, mais je trouvais étrange que même pendant mon jour de repos, ou les jours d'entraînement, elle restait introuvable.

Je dois avouer que j'étais inquiet et que je me demandais s'ils ne l'avait pas enfermée dans un bocal comme sa mère. Quand j'en ai parlé aux deux autres, on s'est mis d'accord pour consacrer nos jours de repos à sa recherche.

….

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que nous sommes dans la Shinra et une semaine que nous sommes Soldat de 2nde classe. Nous profitons encore d'un jour de congé à chercher Olivia mais je dois avouer que je commence à penser qu'on ne la retrouvera jamais. Il est à peu près midi et avec Angeal et Sephiroth, nous nous sommes réfugié dans la salle d'entraînement holographique pour aller pique-niquer à Banora.

J'étais appuyé contre un pommier en train de lire mon livre préféré, intitulé Loveless, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, mettant fin à la séquence holographique.

Éblouis par la lumière qui provenait de la porte, nous ne distinguions que la silhouette féminine de la personne qui l'avait ouverte. Une voix nous informa que cette salle était uniquement réservée à l'entraînement et que nous n'avions rien à faire ici en horaires de pause. Je plissais les yeux, essayant de voir notre interlocutrice. Elle avança dans la salle. Sa main se porta sur le mur à coté d'elle, et elle alluma la lumière.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds (imité par Angeal je pense, je ne sais pas, je me suis pas tourné pour regarder).

La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant nous était âgée d'à peu près dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient du même blanc immaculé que Sephiroth, ses yeux verts, semblables à ceux de mes souvenirs étaient empreints d'une étrange tristesse. Elle n'était pas très grande. Vêtue d'un petit short en jean, et d'une fine chemise nouée au dessus du nombril, laissant voir son ventre plat et ses jambes fines, elle nous regardait d'un œil sévère. Je portais mon regard à son cou. Elle était là ! Ma boucle d'oreille pendait sur sa poitrine maintenue par une fine et discrète chaîne en argent. J'avais le souffle coupé. Elle était là devant moi, semblant ne pas me reconnaître, en train de nous disputer sur notre "mauvaise action ", plus époustouflante, belle et sûre d'elle que je l'imaginais. _Olivia... si __elle__ savai__t__à quel point elle__ m'a__vais__ manqué..._

Après nous avoir sermonnés elle nous ordonna de sortir au nom de monsieur Shinra. Nous sortîmes donc tous les trois sous le regard attentif d'Olivia. Étant le dernier, je fermais la porte de la salle holographique, et au moment je m'apprêtais à lui parler, je vis passer plusieurs émotions sur son visage : étonnement, indignation, résolution, joie.

Elle se jeta sur moi, les larmes aux yeux, je la serrais en retour et je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un petit moment, elle moitié pleurant, moi heureux et soulagé.

Elle me lâcha puis se tourna vers Angeal et lui fit un énorme câlin à lui aussi, puis "pour pas qu'il ne soit jaloux" et "parce qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un en manque d'affection" d'après ses mots, elle en fit un à Sephiroth aussi. Ce qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier moyennement d'ailleurs, mais c'est peut être moi qui me faisait des idées.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée tous les quatre et Olivia nous raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu après notre départ. Elle nous précisa aussi qu'elle avait été élevé par la famille Shinra mais qu'elle avait tenu à garder le même nom de famille que moi. Et qu'elle se préparait à passer les examens pour devenir Turc.

….

Aujourd'hui, je profite d'une petite pause dans mon entraînement pour attendre Olivia qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de mission. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, la voilà.

Elle arrive avec un autre Turc, un homme du nom de Tseng. Il est grand, pâle, ses yeux sont marrons, et ses cheveux noirs de jais, long, attaché dans son dos avec un point noir sur le front.

Je me rappelle que la première fois qu'elle est partie en mission avec lui, quand elle le regardait, son regard était débordant d'admiration, dont je ne voyais pas de justification. Il est juste loufoque ce type !

Revenons au présent. Olivia me remarqua dès qu'elle franchit la porte, et adressa un petit signe de la main pour dire au revoir au chef des Turc, qui n'y fait même pas attention. _Mais pour qui il se pren__ait__ celui là !_

Olivia se dirigea vers moi et me sauta dans les bras. Je l'accueillis avec un grand sourire et l'embrassais sur le coin des lèvres comme à mon habitude depuis... quelques jours.

Nous rejoignîmes Angeal et Sephiroth dans la salle de simulation holographique, où ils s'entraînaient dans le village de Banora. Elle les salua tout les deux sans oser trop les déranger pendant leurs passes d'armes "amicale". Puis elle et moi nous installâmes sous un pommier. Elle s'assit entre mes jambes, j'entourais sa taille d'un bras, et de l'autre je sortis mon livre. Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule, regardant les deux autres se battre.

« -Nii-san ?, Me demandât elle soudain.

-Hm...?, Lui répondis-je plonger dans ma lecture.

-Pourquoi tu lis toujours le même livre?

-Parce que je l'aime bien...

-Mouais... je ne te comprends pas... Il n'a rien de spécial ce livre, en plus le titre est pourri. Franchement faut être siphonné pour appeler son ouvrage "Loveless" et faut être un gros déprimé pour le lire.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas un truc que les petites sœurs peuvent comprendre, lui dis-je en me moquant gentiment d'elle.

Elle me donna un coup sur l'épaule en rigolant mais n'ajouta rien, se replongeant dans le duel des garçons.

….

Aujourd'hui, pour la énième fois, Olivia vint nous rendre visite aux aurores, nous réveillant au passage parce qu'elle avait envie de câlin.

Comme à son habitude Angeal se mit à râler, Sephiroth se recoucha nous tournant le dos espérant se rendormir et moi je lui ouvris mes bras, l'invitant à se glisser sous les draps pour venir profiter de la chaleur de mes magnifiques bras musclé. Et comme d'habitude elle se glissa dans mes bras et dans mes draps, posant au passage sur mon bureau son pantalon et sa veste noir qu'elle avait dans les mains, ne gardant sur elle que sa chemise blanche et ses sous vêtements... évidemment. La gardant tous contre moi je me rallongeais. Elle me regardait en souriant ses yeux vert pétillant. Puis en pouffant elle jeta mon oreiller sur la tête de Sephiroth, qui après avoir grogné nous renvoya le cousin que JE me pris en pleine tête, finit par emmètre un petit ricanement en voyant la tête que je faisais et se rendormit. Je regardais Olivia qui pouffait toujours en silence et lui conseillais d'essayer de s'endormir jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller à la cafétéria. Après quoi je déposais un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Cela la calma instantanément.

….

Aujourd'hui nous sommes en mission avec Olivia. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la protéger au péril de nos vies pendant qu'elle fouillait le manoir Shinra à la recherche des dernier travaux que les scientifiques Lucrecia Cresent, le professeur Gast et le professeur Hojo avait effectué sur sa mère. Je me rappelle encore de l'expression de son visage qui s'était décomposé quand Lazard lui avait donné l'ordre de mission, mais comme d'habitude en sa présence elle s'était tut et avait accepté l'ordre sans rechigner.

Nous voilà donc tout les quatre dans un fouillis poussiéreux de dossiers scientifique et autre chose s'en rapprochant plus ou moins.

Sephiroth s'éloigna.

-Je vais faire un tour, histoire de voir si nous sommes seuls et si rien d'intéressant ne se cache dans les recoins obscurs de cet endroit délabré et sans aucun intérêt, nous informa t-il.

-Ne te perds pas surtout, tu nous manquerais, le taquina mon meilleur ami.

L'argenté se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé (qui lui allait si bien d'après Olivia et que d'ailleurs il faisait souvent) aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi va. Au pire je n'aurais qu'à siffler pour que tu accours m'aider à retrouver mon chemin comme le gentil toutou que tu peux être, lui répondit il, moqueur avant de disparaître de son pas majestueux.

-Raaaah ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il s'y met celui là ! S'écria Angeal, boudeur. Bon je vais faire un tour aussi, je m'ennuie.

Il partit dans la direction opposée à Sephiroth.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Olivia. Cette dernière était assise à une grande table en bois brun. Penchée sur un rapport elle était aussi silencieuse qui si elle n'était pas présente. Elle avait rejeté ses longs cheveux devant son épaule gauche de façon à ne pas être gênée pour tourner les pages. Son cou qu'elle avait rendu visible par ce geste était d'une pâleur telle qu'elle en était presque surnaturel. J'avais l'impression que si j'y posais mes lèvres, il rosirait instantanément. Je reportais mon attention sur son visage, ses yeux vert allant rapidement d'un bout à l'autre du papier posé sur la table, ses sourcils froncés dans une moue de concentration. Ses lèvres remuaient à mesure qu'elle lisait les documents entres ses longs doigts fins. Je m'attardais un instant sur ces bouts de peaux roses et enchanteurs. Leurs mouvements m'hypnotisaient. Elle referma rageusement le dossier, me faisant sursauter, se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son pas souple et léger.

Elle examina quelques instant les étagères puis se décida et prit un autre dossier avant de retourner s'asseoir. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, m'appuyais sur sa chaise et lut par dessus son épaule. L'ouvrage était écrit en tout petit et le lire n'en était que plus fastidieux. Je lâchais la chaise, avançant doucement mes bras pour la serrer contre moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir mon geste qu'elle se leva.

-Ça y est je l'ai !

Elle brandissait le dossier comme un trophée.

-Tout les expériences faites par Hojo sur Jenova sont contenus dans ce dossier !

Elle était contente. Quoi de plus normal ? Sa mission était achevée et on allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet endroit qui sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Sephiroth nous rejoignit à ce moment là, nous signalant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect.

Nous allions partir à la recherche du brun quand il nous appela. Apparemment, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous le trouvâmes vite.

Il se trouvait devant un cercueil. Je l'aidais à l'ouvrir.

-Il ...est beau..., dit Olivia en regardant dans le cercueil.

Après un coup d'œil je vis un homme vêtu de rouge et noir, un bandeau retenant ses longs cheveux ébène. Il dormait.

-Mouais je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve, il est tout à fais normal ce type...

J'avais dit cela sur un ton détaché, un petit peu trop même. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous refermâmes le réceptacle.

Olivia nous expliqua que cet Homme s'appelait Vincent Valentine, il était le fils du Brillant scientifique Grimoire Valentine, l'homme qui avait trouvé sa mère dans le glacier nord avec le professeur Gast. Vincent était le premier et le plus grand chef que les Turcs aient jamais connus. Mais il avait disparu lors d'une mission se déroulant dans le manoir de la Shinra.

Sur ce, nous rentrâmes donner les documents au président.

….

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu l'un des trois 1ère classe du Soldat de la Shinra Compagny.En effet, Sephiroth, Angeal et moi sommes les premier à avoirs obtenu ce titre depuis la création de la compagnie. (J'ai d'ailleurs par la même occasion gagné le non moins glorieux surnom de maître du feu, qui me va à merveille. Après tout, je suis le nouveau héros de mon siècle, grâce à mon habitude d'utiliser la materia de feu niveau maître !)

Olivia, en apprenant ça, nous avait sauté au cou à tous les trois, en nous gratifiant d'un énorme bisou chacun (que Sephiroth s'empressa d'essuyer d'un discret revers de main).

Nous retournâmes à l'entraînement, laissant Olivia seule pour la journée, mais nous avions convenu qu'elle viendrait nous voir ce soir dans la chambre. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter la petite surprise qu'Olivia nous avait réservé.

Après un bon après-midi passé à faire cours... ou plutôt donner des conseils aux 3ème classes et quelques combats mouvementés à trois, nous rentrâmes, épuisés, dans notre chambre en n'ayant qu'une envie en tête : prendre une douche et nous reposer avant qu'Olivia n'arrive.

Mais la Shinra ne pouvait pas nous laisser souffler ne serait-ce qu'une soirée et nous avait déjà confié une mission pour le lendemain. Nous devions nous lever avant l'aube, et partir pour une mission des plus ennuyeuses. Olivia allait sûrement râler : « on a jamais le temps d'être ensemble et puis vous n'arrêtez pas de risquer votre vie tout les trois ! »

Je fis part de mes pensées à mes deux acolytes.

-Ne t'en fais pas va ! Quand elle apprendra qu'on part avec son chef elle se calmera, me fit observer mon meilleur ami.

-Quoi ?! Comme si on allait lui dire qu'on part avec Tseng, non mais ça va pas ! Pour qu'elle nous face encore ses éloges! Non, on va la laisser râler !

Sephiroth m'offrit un de ses sourire moqueur dont il avait le secret puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il faisait noir et la chambre était calme. Nous rentrâmes à tour de rôle. Angeal alluma la lumière.

Nous restâmes bouche bée, autant Angeal et moi que notre Anarcho-capitaliste réputé pour son indifférence à presque toutes choses.

Olivia était là, assise sur mon lit, et devant nos bureaux qu'elle avait mis côte à côte. Dessus se trouvait une quantité indéfinissable de victuailles : toutes sortes de choses bonnes pour une fête.

-Félicitation pour votre promotion !

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton enjoué, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous, nous la regardions, les yeux ronds. Sephiroth soupira.

-Et ben, cachez votre joie !

Olivia semblait déçue.

-Mais non tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on est fatigués et pour tout te dire, on espérait pouvoir dormir, on se lève très tôt demain matin. On doit partir en mission, dis-je essayant de rattraper notre comportement.

Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était la froisser. Son visage l'assombrit et prit une expression désolée.

-Oh ... Gomen, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir... Je vais partir... Bonne nuit les garçons.

Elle se leva et rangea tout ce qu'elle avait emmené.

-Hey Olivia, on fera la fête à notre retour d'accord ? Lui demanda mon meilleur ami.

Je tournais la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, elle qui pouvait me décrypter rien qu'en voyant mes yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne ce que même mes deux acolytes ignoraient. Ce que je n'ai pas osé mettre dans ce journal de peur que quelqu'un le trouve et contrarie mes plans.

Olivia nous servit un pauvre sourire. Quand elle passa devant lui, Sephiroth posa sa grande main sur les cheveux.

-Ne pleure pas petite fille, on reviendra et ta fête on la fera, je te le promets.

Mon malaise s'accentua.

Elle sourit. Pour elle, une promesse faite par un grand maître de la Masamune ne pouvait pas être brisée.

-Merci Sephi !

Elle sortit de la chambre, nous souhaitant bonne chance pour le lendemain. Je la rattrapais par le poignet. Elle me regarda. Je me décidais à lui faire face, et lui demandais si elle voulait dormir avec moi. Elle se jeta sur moi. La réponse était on ne peut plus claire.

Nous somme donc aller prendre notre douche (pas ensemble ou certains auraient complexé) et nous nous sommes couché. Olivia se cala instantanément dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, et s'endormit.

….

Aujourd'hui, quand je me réveillais, le soleil dormait encore, de même pour Olivia. Elle était toute serrée contre mon corps, comme si elle avait peur. Peur que je m'en aille sans la réveiller, sans lui dire au revoir. Je la serrais, posais mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle. Peut-être un peu trop car elle se réveilla. Je la serrais moins fort. Elle leva vers moi ses yeux encore endormis. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Je posais donc mon index sur ses douces lèvres, lui imposant de ce geste le silence. Mon geste se transforma en une caresse sous laquelle Olivia ferma les yeux.

Je la poussais. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder d'un air interrogateur. Je caressais sa joue du dos de la main. Elle était douce, sans défaut. Olivia me laissa faire, sûrement que dans ce geste elle n'y trouvait rien d'anormal. Puis je caressais ses cheveux, observant le moindre trait de son visage. Je voulais les apprendre par cœur. J'en aurais besoin.

J'aimais tout chez elle, ses grands yeux émeraudes, son petit nez, ses cils long et noirs, ses sourcils d'une couleur identique à ses cheveux, pareils à ceux qu'un peintre aurais donné à un de ses personnages pour le faire devenir ange, sa peau pâle et sans défaut, ses lèvres carmine bien dessinée et tentatrices, ses cheveux longs et soyeux, ses petites mèches rebelles lui tombant devant les yeux, ses bras fins finis par de belles mains aux doigts longs et fins, ses jambes longues et finement musclées, son corps pas trop grand aux atouts avantageux, sa silhouette délicate et équilibrée et pour finir son caractère aux multiples facettes, un caractère bien trempé faisant contraste avec son coté doux, sensible. Elle avait une personnalité joyeuse doublée d'un intérêt pour toutes choses. Vraiment, elle n'était en rien semblable à sa mère, à la Jenova du bocal.

L'ange avec qui je partageais mon lit s'était déjà rendormie depuis un petit moment, et je lui caressais les cheveux distraitement.

Je passais des heures à la regarder, souhaitant que jamais l'heure de partir n'arrive. Mais le temps suit son cour, peut lui importe vos envies, et bientôt il fut l'heure pour moi de me lever.

Je vis les deux autres s'éveiller, se lever, et s'habiller après un petit passage à la salle de bain chacun leur tour.

Voyant que je ne me levais pas, mon meilleur ami m'invita à le rejoindre. Je déclinais sa proposition, lui demandant de me couvrir auprès du chef de mission (c'est-à-dire Tseng) et que je les rejoindrais très vite, que je prenais juste le temps de dire au revoir à Olivia de façon convenable. Angeal me montra qu'il avait compris, et il partit devant, traînant presque l'argenté à sa suite.

Une fois seul, je reportais mon attention sur Olivia. Elle dormait toujours entre mes bras. Elle était magnifique et semblait faire un doux rêve. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais j'étais bien obliger si je voulais passer ne serais-ce qu'un peu de temps avec elle avant ...

Pour ce faire, je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et quand elle se rendit compte de la situation, la couleur de sa peau vira à un rouge cramoisi. Elle tenta timidement de rompre le contact. Je l'étreignis plus fort, je ne voulais surtout pas la lâcher, je ne devais pas rompre cet instant, dont j'avais de nombreuses fois rêvé. Elle ne se débattit plus, comprenant sûrement que je ne la lâcherais pas et que de toute façon elle n'avait pas la force pour m'y obliger.

Lors de notre échange je me mis à espérer qu'elle partageait mes sentiments et que si je lui demandais elle prendrait part à mon projet. Mais je m'ôtais vite cette idée de la tête, il était hors de question que je la mette en danger.

Je dus quand même, malgré moi, la laisser se dégager de mon étreinte, sa tête s'éloigna et je pus voir l'ensemble de son visage légèrement embrumé. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Elle serra ma main, je souris et relevais son menton vers moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle me répondit. Heureux, je l'étreignis plus fort.

Je la fis délicatement, presque de façon naturelle, glisser sous mon corps. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de son visage, s'attardant sur sa bouche carmine, puis aller jusqu'à son cou et descendre sur ses seins sur lesquels je déposais de doux baisers. Je la sentis frissonner sous mes lèvres. D'une main hésitante je fis glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, pour le lui enlever. Je la débarrassais de son dernier vêtement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, suivie par un Tseng agacé.

-Bon Genesis tu te bo...!

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand il posa ses yeux noirs sur nous. Son expression de perplexité changea vite, remplacé par un masque de colère et d'indignation.

-Non mais surtout ne te gène pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais déjà dû être parti en mission ! Genesis lève toi, prépare toi et viens ! Bien sûr, je ne précise pas que tu n'as le droit ni à une objection ni à quoi que soit d'autre !

Je me levais donc et partis en direction de la salle de bain, à la fois frustré et dégoûté.

-Quand à toi Olivia tu me déçois beaucoup ! Ce que tu viens de faire sera rapporté au patron, tu fais honte à notre profession ! Et puis rhabille toi nous ne somme pas dans une maison de passe ici !,

Grr ! Ce sale type était en train de passer un savon à mon ange, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il la qualifiait de prostituée! Si je pouvais je lui ferais ravaler ses tripes à celui là !

-...Désolé chef ...

Ma petite Olivia semblait toute penaude, et était déjà en tenue de travail quand je revins, que quelques secondes après sa réponse.

Tseng me désigna la porte d'un mouvement impérieux du menton. Le message était clair, toutefois, je pris le temps, avant de partir, d'embrasser Olivia. Ce fut un baiser tendre, passionné, dans lequel je mis toutes les émotions, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je voulais profiter de ses lèvres pour la dernière fois de ce qui s'avérera être ma vie, car aujourd'hui et depuis un petit moment, ma décision était prise.

Je disparaîtrais des rangs de la Shinra pour me dresser contre cette dernière, et ce au cours de la mission qui suivrais ma nomination au rang de première classe du Soldat.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être le fruit d'expériences menées pas les dégénérés de la compagnie des plus gros baratineurs, menteurs, magouilleurs du monde. Je les haissais et je me vengerais !

Bien entendu, il ne m'était pas permis d'en parler à Olivia pour la simple et bonne raison que les expériences consistaient à implanter des cellules de Jenova dans le corps d'humains, les membres du Soldat. Le " Projet G ", et lui dire revenait à sous entendre que je détestais ce qu'elle était, ce qui était hors de question.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela est totalement faux.

Genesis Rhapsodos


End file.
